Phoenix (Pheonix)
A phoenix is a mythical bird that is a fire spirit with a beautiful pair of wings, an elegant body, and a tail of gold, making the phoenix (also spelled pheonix sometimes) a very majestic item of life. If the phoenix is more of an orangish color to its feathers, it is of a weaker class. The more gold it has, the stronger it is. If the phoenix is turning red or already is, it is being cautious or is preparing for a battle. The Phoenix has a 500-1000 year life cycle. When death of old age occurs, the phoenix will erupt in to an immense spiral of colors, later to be born from thyself's ash remains. When this happens, the phoenix shall emerge stronger than its previous state of being. The phoenix is immune to all time attacks, and when touched by a flame that can be small as a dimming candle, its health and state of being will be fully replenished. Though a phoenix seems to be immortal, and in most myths it is, this gorgeous creature is not, sadly. It is strongly effected by ice and water attacks, and can starve of lack of fire or oxygen, or can suffocate in too much pollutants in the environment such as CO2 or other potential poisons. Much like a candle and/or a regular fire. The ancient Greek historian Herodotus gave the following account of the phoenix in the fifth century BC while describing the animals of Egypt: Another sacred bird is the one called the phoenix. Now, I have not actually seen a phoenix, except in a painting, because they are quite infrequent visitors to the country; in fact, I was told in Heliopolis that they appear only at 500-year intervals. They say that it is the death of a phoenix's father which prompts its visit to Egypt. Anyway, if the painting was reliable, I can tell you something about the phoenix's size and qualities, namely that its feathers are partly gold but mostly red, and that in appearance and size it is most like an eagle. There is a particular feat they say the phoenix performs; I do not believe it myself, but they say that the bird sets out from its homeland in Arabia on a journey to the sanctuary of the sun, bringing its father sealed in myrrh, and buries its father there. The Roman poet Ovid wrote the following about the phoenix: Most beings spring from other individuals; but there is a certain kind which reproduces itself. The Assyrians call it the Phoenix. It does not live on fruit or flowers, but on frankincense and odoriferous gums. When it has lived five hundred years, it builds itself a nest in the branches of an oak, or on the top of a palm tree. In this it collects cinnamon, and spikenard, and myrrh, and of these materials builds a pile on which it deposits itself, and dying, breathes out its last breath amidst odors. From the body of the parent bird, a young Phoenix issues forth, destined to live as long a life as its predecessor. When this has grown up and gained sufficient strength, it lifts its nest from the tree (its own cradle and its parent's sepulchre), and carries it to the city of Heliopolis in Egypt, and deposits it in the temple of the Sun. French author Voltaire thus described the phoenix: It was of the size of an eagle, but its eyes were as mild and tender as those of the eagle are fierce and threatening. Its beak was the color of a rose, and seemed to resemble, in some measure, the beautiful mouth of Formosante. Its neck resembled all the colors of the rainbow, but more brilliant and lively. A thousand shades of gold glistened on its plumage. Its feet seemed a mixture of purple and silver; and the tail of those beautiful birds which were afterwards fixed to the car of Juno, did not come near the beauty of its tail. Though the phoenix may sometimes be referred to as a firebird, 'tis not such a creature. The firebird is the evolved state (also call the "enhanced" or "advanced" states) of the phoenix, and is much more powerful. Though its attacks are the same as well as its life-cycle years and rebirth abilities, its appearance is much different, has newer attacks, and has a different feather pattern and color scheme. These two fire creatures should not be mistaken for one another. The phoenix, though less powerful than the firebird, is more popular. It is more widely known, and is used as a name of many people with a type of extension. I.E. The Phoenix King, The Phoenix, The Phoenix's Nest, The Phoenix Sword and Shield, etc. The phoenix even has symbols for its species. There are many, and this is just one example. The main abilities of a Phoenix; Rebirth Fire replenish Flight All fire moves ate possible. Skitch6 05:23, May 1, 2011 (UTC)